Letters From Heaven
by wellhowdythere
Summary: A short reflection on Alec's death and where he might have gone. First story on fanfiction, rated for character death and I don't think anyone younger would like it, but you can still give it a try.


**A/N: This is my first story, it's completely random, just inspired by something off YouTube. Sorry if it's confusing, it is unbetaed and written very quickly. Revolves around Alec and Magnus, my favorite Mortal Instruments couple.**

**Warnings: Character death, general depressingness, and yes, it is a guy/guy couple. Not very romantic though.**

**Letters from Heaven**

Long after the ebony coffin was burned into scarlet and the ashes scattered like feathers across the marble pillars of the Silent City, letters piled up at his door. Fawning letters of admiration, formal letters of condolence, fond notes dripping memories, and business requests. But they were all left at the door, unread, no replies written, because the only letter left to send was the one that could never be received.

Death, he said, had always seemed to him as a long dark path, and only his family and friends the beacons of light. So it was far too easy for him to walk to the end of that path and extinguish the light. Something is calling, he said, that is why I am so sick. This illness is going to bring me to a place far lighter than the darkness we have here, and in the meantime, I must try to carry the light on to others.

And he did. Every day. Laughing at the jokes of everyone who visited his sick bed, even though they weren't funny, just trying to fill the silence. Listening to everybody's day out in the city with casual enjoyment, seemingly ignorant of the fact that he would never walk that city again. Smiling at the simplest things, blue eyes lighting up simply by the fact that he got to spend another day in this world, knowing that his time was coming to a close.

When he left, he left a hole in the heart of everyone he knew, but in a way, there was happiness, because there was no more watching the pain day after day, and the condolence that he had been so sure that he was headed to a happier place. So the light slowly returned to the faces of those who knew him, and black appeared and faded again, leaving sparkles in its place, because there was a certainty that he would have wanted him to be happy. But there was blue, blue everywhere, the blue of sorrow, the blue of tears, the blue of a certain pair of eyes.

So when the letters began to pile near the ceiling, and he could no longer stay in the apartment all day, surrounded by pictures and memories, he did something he had never done before: he got down on his knees and prayed with all his heart that whatever was out there would send him a sign that even if they couldn't be together anymore, even if there would always be the hole of a young death left behind, that there would be a sign that there was a happy place up there and that he was in it. That he could send one last letter.

And the letter came, in time, after a night of no sleep and bitter tears and old blankets and photo albums, laid across the coffee table where they had first talked, unaddressed and small but a sign all the same. And with trembling hands, it was opened to read in that familiar scrawl:

Dear Magnus-

There is a light place up here, and you can come here too. You don't have to fear the dark anymore. I love it here. There is no dark, no fighting the shadows behind the door that really do exist. There are no more nightmares that are not dreams. I can run again, without running from anything, and there is no pain. There is someone watching over me and I can still see you every day. Don't worry; you will see me again one day. Now the light is calling me but remember I love you and I will always be….

….watching.

-Alec

The letter fell from his hands, along with many tears, as a flood of memories washed over him. Memories of dark and light, of black alleys and demons, of hospital rooms so bright and yet so full of the dark, of the fated words: he didn't make it, of looking at the lifeless body and peaceful eyes and wondering where that spirit had gone, of the defeat towards the very end when he knew it was his time to go but he kept on smiling for everyone else, of the weakness of the sickness and the drive home, in a daze, after that last visit to the hospital. Losing his mind in darkness and coming back, wishing he had never returned from that darkness.

And then a last memory, of the light in his eyes as he spoke of the light that came after the dark. And then he closed his eyes, seeing only blue. Blue and light.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated especially as this is my first story. Let me if you liked this or would like me to write something different. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
